The Baby's Is My Mind
by Black Key
Summary: Dong Hyun menyukai Minwoo tapi Minwoo tak mengetahuinya. Gimana yah akhri dari undangan makan malam Minwoo pada Dong Hyun apalagi kalau acara yang seharusnya romantis malah jadi menegangkan karena kehadiran si kembar KwangMin & YoungMin. Dong3Min, Mpreg.


Title: The Baby's Is My Mind.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: OneShort.

Rated: T.

Main Cast:

Dong Hyun

Jo Young Min

Jo Kwang Min

Noh Min Woo

Genre: Romance.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy. Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

*** The Baby's Is My Mind ***

_Author Pov…_

Memandangi wajah namja imut dan cantik satu itu tak pernah membuat Dong Hyun merasa bosan. wajah ceria Minwoo selalu bisa membuatnya ikut ceria pula. wajah cantik itu pulalah yang terus menghantui pikirannya setiap saat.

"Hyung" panggil namja cantik tadi pada Dong Hyun yang tersenyum melihat Minwoo berlari mendekatinya dengan senyuman manis dibibir kecilnya.

"Waeyo? kamu tampak terburu-buru" tanya Dong Hyun.

"Itu, aku mau ngucapin gomawo sama hyung. kan hyung sudah membantu mengajariku untuk test yang susah kemarin" jelas Minwoo.

"Oh itu, santai aja" balas Dong Hyun.

"Tak bisa hyung, kemarin aku benar-benar terbantu. karena itu, untuk ucapan terima kasihku aku mau mengundang hyung makan malam dirumahku nanti malam" Kata Minwoo.

"Tapi..."

"Please hyung jangan ditolak" pinta Minwoo dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Dong Hyun luluh.

"Baiklah" ucap Dong Hyun akhirnya membuat senyuman dibibir Minwoo terkembang.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam ku tunggu jam 7 dirumah ya hyung" ucap Minwoo Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Dong Hyun.

*** The Baby's Is My Mind ***

Siapa yang tak akan merasa senang kalau di undang makan malam oleh orang yang disukainya. begitu pulalah yang dirasakan Dong Hyun sejak tadi siang waktu Minwoo mengundangnya makan malam dirumah namja imut itu. sudah sejak tadi siang Dong Hyun bingung harus berpenampilan seperti apa saat kerumah Minwoo nanti. hingga akhirnya dia membongkar semua isi lemarinya tapi akhirnha dia tetap saja bingung.

setelah sedikit frustasi hendak mengunakan pakaian bagaimana, akhirnya Dong Hyun pun memutuskan berpenampilan biasa saja dengan bawahan jeans dan atasan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna cream.

setelah merasa penampilannya sempurna, Dong Hyun pun memutuskan pergi kerumah Minwoo dengan mengendarai audy hitamnya.

sesampainya didepan rumah Minwoo, sekali lagi Dong Hyun memeriksa penampilannya sudah rapi atau belum sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari audynya tadi. ia ingin penampilannya rapi saat didepan kedua orang tua Minwoo nanti.

Dong Hyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah Minwoo. ditekannya bel beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pintu rumah tadi terbuka oleh seorang namja imut yang tak lain adalah Minwoo.

Dong Hyun tampak sedikit gugup memandangi namja imut yang disukainya tadi. sedangkan Minwoo tampak senang melihat Dong Hyun ternyata benar-benar datang kerumahnya juga.

"Akhirnya hyung datang juga, ku pikir hyung tak akan datang tadi" ucap Minwoo sambil tersenyum manis. senyuman yang bisa membuat Dong Hyun luluh dan meleleh.

"Maaf lama, tadi ada sedikit masalah makanya hyung telat" balas Dong Hyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya mencoba menghilanglan sedikit rasa gugupnya.

"Tak masalah hyung. melihat hyung disini memenuhi undangan makan malamku saja sudah membuatku senang" ucap Minwoo. "Oh iya hyung, masuk yuk" Minwoo mengengam tangan Dong Hyun lalu menarik namja tampan tadi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dong Hyun tampak gugup saat merasakan tangan kecil Minwoo mengengam tangan kirinya. tapi sebisa mungkin Dong Hyun berusaha agar tak gugup.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri hyung" ucap Minwoo saat mereka berdua kini berada diruang tamu. Dong Hyun tersenyum singkat pada Minwoo sambil memandangi ruangan tempat mereka saat ini berada

"Kamu sendiri? umma dan appamu mana? dari tadi hyung belum melihat mereka dan lagi rumahmu sedikit sepi" tanya Dong Hyun

"Umma dan appa sedang tidak ada dirumah hyung. mereka baru saja pergi keluar kota sepuluh menit yang lalu" jawab Minwoo

"Jadi kamu cuma sendiri dirumah?" tanya Dong Hyun gugup

"Aniya, masih ada kedua hyung kembarku" jawab Minwoo

"Hyung kembar? aku baru tahu kamu punya saudara" tanya Dong Hyun heran

"Sebenarnya aku ini anak ketiga hyung. aku masih punya dua hyung dan mereka itu kembar" jelas Minwoo

"Tapi kenapa mereka tak pernah terlihat?" tanya Dong Hyun.

"Itu karena mereka tidak tinggal di Korea, mereka selama ini tinggal di Amerika. dan baru tadi pagi mereka sampai di Korea" jelas Minwoo.

"Mereka akan menetap disini?" tanya Dong Hyun.

"Iya. nanti aku akan kenalkan mereka pada hyung" kata Minwoo.

"Ah hyung, itu mereka" sambung Minwoo saat melihat dua namja bertampang cantik turun dengan perlahan dari lantai atas yang tak lain adalah kedua hyungnya, Young Min dan Kwang Min.

Dong Hyun yang tadi sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan tempatnya berada sambil sedikit berbincang dengan Minwoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang Minwoo maksud.

Dong Hyun menatap kedua saudara Minwoo tadi, diakuinya Young Min yang kini memakai bawahan jeans dan atasan hoddie berwarna putih dan Kwang Min yang memakai bawahan jeans dan atasan T-shirt putih yang dipadukan dengan kardigan berwarna biru muda tampak sangat cantik tak kalah dengan sang adik. Dong Hyun pun langsung berangapan kalau Minwoo bersaudara memang memiliki gen cantik alami. pasti gen tadi berasal dari sang umma yang memang sangat cantik itu.

Dong Hyun kini tampak semakin gugup berada disatu ruangan dengan tiga namja cantik. walau pun dalam sekali lihat saja Dong Hyun sudah merasa Young Min dan Kwang Min cantik tapi tetap saja namja yang disukainya itu Minwoo.

"Malam hyung" sapa Minwoo pada kedua hyungnya tadi. Young Min dan Kwang Min tersenyum manis pada Minwoo dan Dong Hyun yang tampak semakin gugup saja. dia tak menyangka ternyata senyum si kembar tadi sama manisnya dengam senyum adik mereka.

"Malam juga Minwoo" balas keduanya serta, kini keduanya berdiri tepat didepan Minwoo.

"Umma dan appa kemana?" tanya Kwang Min.

"Mereka ada kerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka keluar kota hyung. dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berangkat" jawab Minwoo.

"Kenapa umma dan appa tidak bilang pada kami terlebih dahulu?" tanya Young Min.

"Tadi umma mau pamitan dengan hyung berdua. tapi waktu umma ke kamar hyung, hyung berdua masih tidur jadi umma nggak mau ngeganggu hyung berdua yang terlihat sangat lelah setelah perjalanan dari Amerika ke Korea" jelas Minwoo, Young Min dan Kwang Min menganggukan kepala mereka paham.

"Dia siapa Minwoo?" tanya Kwang Min sambil melirik kearah Dong Hyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja mendengar pembicaraan ketiga kakak beradik tadi.

"Ah hyung kenalkan, dia sunbaeku disekolah namanya Dong Hyun" kata Minwoo mengenalkan Dong Hyun pada kedua hyungnya tadi yang berwajah mirip. Dong Hyun bisa saja salah mengenali keduanya kalau saja satu diantara mereka tak mewarnai rambut mereka menjadi pirang.

"Dan Dong Hyun hyung, kenalkan mereka berdua hyungku yang dulu tinggal di Amerika" sambung Minwoo.

"Dong Hyun, sunbae Minwoo di sekolah" kata Dong Hyun mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Young Min dengan sedikit gugup.

"Young Min, hyung pertama Minwoo" ucap Young Min sambil menjabat tangan Dong Hyun dan tersenyum manis pada namja tampan tadi membuat Dong Hyun jadi salah tingkah.

"Kwang Min, hyung Minwoo juga. aku anak kedua dan aku juga kembaran Young Min hyung" ucap Kwang Min sambil menjabat tangan Dong Hyun dan tersenyum mengoda pada namja tampan tadi.

Dong Hyun tampak semakin gugup melihat dua senyum mengoda dari dua namja cantik yang terlihat serupa didepannya saat ini.

Young Min dan Kwang Min tersenyum manis dan sedikit mengoda saat mereka berdua melihat kegugupan Dong Hyun. terbesitlah niat jahil keduanya untuk sedikit mengoda namja tampan tadi.

"Ah hyung, aku tinggal kedapur dulu ya. mau lihat apa bibi Shim sudah selesai membuat makan malam atau belum" ijin Minwoo yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari tiga namja lain yang ada disana. setelahnya Minwoo pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Dong Hyun bersama kedua hyungnya.

Dong Hyun yang ditinggal dalam satu ruangan bersama Young Min dan Kwang Min pun tampak semakin gugup apa lagi kedua namja kembar tadi mulai mengusilinya dengan tatapan penuh godaan. tak jarang Dong Hyun harus menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Silahkan duduk, jangan berdiri saja. anggap saja rumah sendiri" ucap Young Min yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa tepat disamping Kwang Min. keduanya terus menatap Dong Hyun dengan tatapan mengoda.

"I-iya" gugup Dong Hyun yang ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tepat didepan Young Min dan Kwang Min.

"Kamu sunbae Minwoo di sekolah?" tanya Kwang Min basa basi.

"I-iya" jawab Dong Hyun gugup.

"Satu atau dua tingkat diatas Minwoo?" tanya Kwang Min lagi.

"Dua tingkat diatas Minwoo. aku saat ini sudah ditingkat tiga" jawab Dong Hyun.

"Wah, berarti kita harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung dong. kan kita berdua kini berada satu tingkat diatas Minwoo" jelas Kwang Min.

"Benarkah, jadi kalian sekarang masih kelas dua?" tanya Dong Hyun yang mulai bisa mengendalikan rasa gugup dan debaran jantungnya yang tak normal itu.

"Iya" jawab Kwang Min singkat.

"Dong Hyun hyung suka dengan Minwoo ya?" tanya Young Min blak-blakan membuat Dong Hyun membulatkan matanya. pertahan yang tadi berhasil dibuatnya pun runtuh seketika. rasa gugup yang tadi sudah bisa dikendalikannya pun kembali hadir lagi.

tiba-tiba saja Dong Hyun merasa tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh yang membanjir. dia gugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Young Min tadi.

Dong Hyun berharap dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya hingga dapat membuatnya menghindari pertanyaan Young Min tadi.

"Hyung" panggil Minwoo yang baru datang dari dapur. "Bibi Shim sudah selesai masak, kita makan sekarang saja yuk" ajak Minwoo. Dong Hyun ingin berteriak girang atas kedatangan Minwoo barusan hingga membuatnya bisa terbebas dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan Young Min yang sangat sulit untuk dijawabnya.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Dong Hyun.

"Kalian deluan saja, nanti aku dan Kwang Min akan menyusul" kata Young Min. Minwoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan lama-lama ya hyung. aku ingin merasakan makan bersama berempat dengan hyung semua. kan kapan lagi kita bisa makan bersama kalau tidak saat ini. dan kapan lagi coba Dong Hyun mau makan dirumah ini" jelas Minwoo yang mendapat senyuman dari kedua hyung cantiknya.

"Ne, saeng" jawab Young Min dan Kwang Min serta.

"Kalau begitu ku tunggu diruang makan ya hyung" ucap Minwoo. Young Min dan Kwang Min menganggukan kepala mereka pelan.

"Ayo hyung, kita ke ruang makan deluan nanti Young Min dan Kwang Min hyung akan menyusul kita" ajak Minwoo pada Dong Hyun. Minwoo langsung menarik tangan Dong Hyun keruang makan meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang menatap keduanya dengan senyuman manis dibibir mereka. senyuman yang memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Namja yang tampan dan sedikit lugu. mudah ditebak sekali" ucap Kwang Min saat hanya tinggal dirinya dan Young Min diruangan itu.

"Yah, sangat tampan" setuju Young Min.

"Hyung, apa hyung memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Kwang Min pada kembarannya.

"Sepertinya" jawab Young Min singkat. Young Min melirik pada sang adik, saat tatapan keduanya bertemu keduanya pun saling tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita temui mereka sekarang" ajak Young Min, Kwang Min mengangguk pelan. keduanya pun beranjak dari tempat mereka tadi menyusul Minwoo dan Dong Hyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi keruang makan.

Sesampainya Young Min dan Kwang Min diruang makan mereka pun bisa melihat Minwoo yang sedang menyusun piring-piring diatas meja bersama bibi Shim dan Dong Hyun yang duduk santai disalah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja tadi. keduanya pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dimeja makan.

"Menu makan malam kita apa sekarang?" tanya Young Min basa basi sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi yang terletak di sebelah kanan Dong Hyun.

"Makanan kesukaan hyung berdua, pasta" jawab Minwoo girang.

"Sepertinya enak" ucap Kwang Min yang mendudukan dirinya disebelah kiri Dong Hyun.

"Kalau begitu hyung berdua harus makan yang banyak, Dong Hyun hyung juga lho" seru Minwoo senang. Young Min dan Kwang Min menganggukan kepala mereka lalu balas tersenyum pada sang adik. sedangkan Dong Hyun tampak sedikit grogi duduk diapit dua bidadari cantik.

"Tak masalah, pasti aku akan makan banyak sekarang. sudah lama aku tidak merasakan makan malam dirumah walaupun tanpa umma dan appa" ucap Young Min yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari kembarannya.

"Ah, hyung sebentar ya. Umma menelphoneku aku angkat dulu" ucap Minwoo saat handphonenya bergetar dan tertera nama sang umma tercinta dilayar handphonenya tadi. Minwoo pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tiga namja tadi diruang makan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ummanya.

"Hyung makanlah" ucap Young Min sambil menaruh sepiring pasta didepan Dong Hyun.

"Ne, gomawo" ucap Dong Hyun, Young Min membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Hyung, ini sendoknya" ucap Kwang Min sambil memberikan sendok dan garpu pada Dong Hyun.

"Gomawo" balas Dong Hyun sambil mengambil sendok yang ada ditangan Kwang Min dengan tangan yang gemeteran.

"Dimakan Hyung" seru Young Min sambil menyuapkan sesendok pasta kedalam mulutnya dengan gerakan mengoda. Membuat Dong Hyun salah tingkah.

"A-aku makan yah" ucap Dong Hyun gugup lalu menyuapkan sesendok pasta kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana Hyung, enak tidak?" Tanya Kwang Min, Dong Hyun pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung" seru Minwoo yang sudah kembali keruang makan setelah tadi menerima panggilan dari ummanya.

"Wae, apa kata umma?" Tanya Young Min penasaran.

"Itu, sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut makan malam disini bersama kalian" ucap Minwoo dengan tampang sedikit kecewanya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kwang Min heran.

"Umma tadi menelphoneku dan bilang minta diantarkan berkas-berkas untung meeting appa besok yang ketinggalan dikamarnya" ucap Minwoo apa adanya.

"Biar hyung yang antarkan. Umma dan appa sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Young Min sambil menawarkan dirinya.

"Aniya hyung, umma minta aku yang mengantarkannya. Umma dan appa tak mau salah satu dari hyung yang mengantarkannya karena kalian baru datang hari ini dan mereka mau kalian berdua beristirahat saja dirumah. Jadi mian hyung aku tak bisa ikut makan malam disini" ucap Minwoo merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah kalau memang umma maunya begitu. Tapi kau mau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Young Min khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik.

"Dengan paman Lee, hyung" jawab Minwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar saja?" tawar Dong Hyun. Minwoo, Kwang Min dan Young Min langsung menatapnya.

"Aniya hyung tak usah, lebih baik hyung disini saja teruskan makan malam hyung bersama Kwang Min dan Young Min hyung. Dan mianhae aku tak bisa menemani hyung makan malam. Padahal aku yang mengundang hyung makan malam disini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku" ucap Minwoo menyesal, Dong Hyun tersenyum pada namja cantik yang disukainya tadi.

"Tak apa, kita bisa menyambungnya lain kali" balas Dong Hyun.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang sebelum hari semakin malam. Dan Dong Hyun hyung nikmati makan malamnya ya" ucap Minwoo yang mendapat anggukan dari Dong Hyun. "Aku pergi ya, bye" ucap Minwoo yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan tiga namja tadi yang kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka dalam diam.

"Hyung coba yang ini" ucap Young Min sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi potongan daging pada Dong Hyun. Dengan ragu Dong Hyun pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan Young Min menyuapinya.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…" Dong Hyun terbatuk-batuk saat rasa pedas dari daging yang diberikan Young Min membuatnya tersedak.

"Aigo Hyung hati-hati dong" panik Kwang Min yang langsung memberi Dong Hyun segelas orange jus. Dong Hyun menerima Jus tadi dan meminum isi didalamnya hingga setengah gelas. Young Min yang merasa sedikit bersalam mengelus-elus tengkuk Dong Hyun mencoba membuat namja tampan tadi merasa sedikit lega.

"Aku tak apa-apa" ucap Dong Hyun pada si kembar yang tampak sedikit panik.

"Yakin tak apa?" Tanya Kwang Min memastikan.

"Ne, aku tak… ugh… aku tak apa" ucap Dong Hyun sambil memijat pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mulai merasa pusing.

"Sepertinya hyung sakit" ucap Young Min panik.

"Aniya, hanya sedikit pusing saja" ucap Dong Hyun sambil memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Sebaiknya hyung istirahat saja ya" saran Kwang Min yang merasa khawatir pada Dong Hyun. Dong Hyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Dong Hyun.

"Ayolah hyung, lebih baik hyung istirahat saja" ucap Young Min sedikit memaksa.

"Aniya Young Min, Hyung hanya… ugh… pusing sekali" tiba-tiba saja tubuh Dong Hyun roboh diatas paha Young Min. Kwang Min dan Young Min mentapat Dong Hyun yang tampak sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. Kwang Min dan Young Min saling bertatapan dengan seringai di bibir mereka. Seringai yang sulit untuk diartikan.

*** The Baby's Is My Mind ***

Terbangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh super lelah, ditempat yang tak dikenal tentu saja membuat Dong Hyun bingung. Namun rasa bingung berbuah seketika menjadi rasa shock saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa benang sehelai pun kecuali selembar selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai sebatas pinggang kebawah. Rasa shock itu pun bertambah saat mendapati dua sosok malaikat polos tertidur di kiri dan kanannya.

Dong Hyun pun bisa melihat Young Min tertidur disebelah kanannya dengan tubuh polos sambil menindih lengan kanannya dan disebelah kirinya dia pun bisa melihat Kwang Min yang sama polosnya tengah tertidur menghadap kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Dong Hyun merasa kepalanya jadi pusing saat mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya. Perlahan Dong Hyun membebaskan lengan kanannya yang dijadikan bantalan oleh Young Min dan mendudukan tubuhnya sambil memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Dong Hyun pun mulai memikirkan apa yang semalam telah terjadi tapi tak satu pun yang dia ingat selain semalam dia makan malam bersama dua malaikat yang kini tampak mulai terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Dong Hyun pada diri sendiri frustasi.

"Hyung" panggil Young Min lirih. Dong Hyun yang sedikit tersentak kaget pun langsung menatap Young Min yang kini sudah duduk disamping kanannya. Sekilas Dong Hyun pun menyempatkan diri melirik kearah Kwang Min yang ternyata sudah bangun juga.

"Young Min… Kwang Min… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Dong Hyun pada kedua namja cantik tadi yang langsung memasang wajah sedih mereka.

"Jadi Hyung tak ingat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?" Tanya Kwang Min lirih sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya yang tampak membengkak. Dong Hyun pun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghancurkan perasaan kedua namja kembar tadi seketika.

"Mianhae, aku tak ingat" ucap Dong Hyun yang merasa bersalah.

"Semalam hyung mengajak kita melakukannya bertiga" ucap Young Min pelan dengan wajah yang menunduk. Bagai disambar petir dipagi hari, Dong Hyun pun shock saat tahu maksud dari kata-ata Young Min tadi. Dong Hyun pun memijat kepalanya yang terasa penat.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini" ucap Dong Hyun lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya.

"Jadi hyung menyesal telah melakukannya?" Tanya Kwang Min dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dong Hyun pun langsung menegakan wajahnya menatap kearah Kwang Min yang tampak hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianhae…" ucap Dong Hyun pelan.

Plllaaakkkk… sebuah tamparan dilayangkan Young Min dan mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Dong Hyun. Dong Hyun terdiam, dia tahu dia salah tapi dia pun tak tahu harus bagaimana selain diam dan menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Pergilah. Lebih baik hyung pergi dari sini sebelum hyung tambah membuat kita berdua merasa semakin sakit" ucap Young Min yang kini duduk memunggungi Dong Hyun. Dong Hyun pun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Young Min dan tubuh bergetar Kwang Min yang ia tahu kalau namja cantik tadi sedang menangis. Karena terlalu bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya Dong Hyun pun memutuskan untuk turun dari atas ranjang lalu mengenakan pakaiannya lagi.

"Aku…" ucap Dong Hyun sambil menatap kedua namja cantik yang masih ada diatas ranjang tadi.

"Pergilah Hyung" potong Young Min. Dong Hyun yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa pun akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan kamar tadi dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

*** The Baby's Is My Mind ***

_Dua minggu kemudian…_

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian antara Dong Hyun dan si kembar Young Min dan Kwang Min terjadi. Saat awal-awal Dong Hyun sempat menghindari Minwoo yang tak tahu apa-apa karena rasa bersalahnya. Dia takut Minwoo akan membencinya bila namja cantik dan imut tadi mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi diantara dirinya dan kedua hyungnya.

Empat hari pertama setelah kejadian itu Dong Hyun terus dirasuki rasa bersalah dan takut. Dia merasa bersalah pada Young Min dan Kwang Min dengan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka dan dia pun merasa takut, takut kalau orang lain akan mengetahui kejadian waktu itu terlebih kalau Minwoo yang mengetahuinya. Tapi seminggu setelah kejadian itu Dong Hyun pun bisa merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata tak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu kecuali mereka bertiga.

Young Min dan Kwang Min menutup rapat mulut mereka dan tak menceritakan hal itu pada siapa pun termasuk adik mereka sendiri. Tapi rasa lega Dong Hyun mulai memudar dan rasa takut itu kembali hadir saat Young Min dan Kwang Min pindak ke sekolahnya hingga mau tak mau hampir setiap hari mereka bertiga pasti bertemu dan pasti Dong Hyun akan menghindar dari namja kembar tadi.

"Huft… Penat sekali" ucap Dong Hyun sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Saat ini dia tengah berada dilantai atas sekolahnya sendirian sambil menatap adik-adik kelasnya yang sedang bersenang-senang di lapangan olahraga dibawah sana. Dong Hyun tersenyum manis saat melihat sebuah sosok kecil yang tengah berlarian di lapangan sana yang tak lain adalah Minwoo.

"Kamu benar-benar cantik Minwoo" ucap Dong Hyun sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi perlahan senyuman itu memudar seketika saat bayang-bayang kejadian dua minggu yang lalu kembali teringat dibenaknya. "Aku bersalah padamu Minwoo" ucap Dong Hyun lirih.

"Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti padaku kalau kau mengetahui kejadian waktu itu. mungkin kamu akan membenciku dan merasa jijik padaku yang sudah menodai kedua hyung-mu" ucap Dong Hyun yang lalu terdiam meratapi penyesalanya.

Dong Hyun tetap diam sambil menatap Minwoo di bawah sana sambil memikirkan semua yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini pada kehidupannya yang terasa hancur sampai-sampai dia pun tak sadar pintu masuk dibelakangnya terbuka oleh seseorang. Dong Hyun masih asik menatap apa yang sejak tadi dilihatnya dan tak menghiraukan suara langkah yang mendekatinya.

"Menatap Minwoo, hum?" Tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan Dong Hyun. Dong Hyun pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara tadi. Tampak Dong Hyun sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok Young Min berdiri di sisi kanannya. Dong Hyun pun langsung tampak serba salah dan gugup, rasa bersalah itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Jangan gugup begitu Hyung" sapa sebuah suara di kiri Dong Hyun yang tak lain adalah milik Kwang Min. lagi-lagi Dong Hyun merasa kaget karena sosok Kwang Min yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya. Young Min tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Dong Hyun yang jelas terlihat gugup dan kaget itu, Young Min pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kanan Dong Hyun membuat namja tampan tadi diapit oleh kedua namja manis tadi.

"Ka-kalian, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Dong Hyun mencoba menormalkan tingkahnya di depan kedua namja kembar tadi.

"Hyung, lupakan Minwoo" balas Kwang Min yang tak sedikit pun berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Dong Hyun karena ia sebenarnya memang tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Dong Hyun tadi.

"Ke-kepana kalian berkata begitu?" Tanya Dong Hyun heran.

"Lupakan dongsaengku itu hyung" ucap Young Min.

"Tapi…"

"Kami hamil Hyung, dua minggu" potong Young Min dan Kwang Min serta. Dong Hyun terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru didengarnya tadi.

"Hamil? MWO?" pekik Dong Hyun keras. Refleks Young Min dan Kwang Min langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Hyung jangan teriak-teriak, kasihan babynya kaget nanti" ucap Kwang Min polos sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Ka-kalian jangan bercanda, kalian namja bagaimana bisa…."

"Tentu saja bisa, kami kan berbeda hyung" potong Young Min.

"Kalian hami?" Tanya Dong Hyun memastikan, Kwang Min dan Young Min menganggukan kepala mereka. "Dua minggu?" lagi-lagi kedua namja tadi menganggukan kepala mereka. "Itu…. anakku?" Tanya Dong Hyun ragu sambil berharap kalau jawabanya bukan tapi sayangnya kedua namja tadi menganggukan kepala mereka lagi.

"Jadi, kalian hamil dan itu anak aku?" Tanya Dong Hyun ulang memastikan.

"Iya, hyung. Kami hamil dua minggu dan ini anak hyung" jelas Kwang Min dan Young Min serta. Dong Hyun merasa hidupnya benar-benar hancur sekarang dan kepalanya pun mulai pusing hingga dia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri lagi.

*** THE END ***

Date: 17 Desember 2011, 11.15 PM.

Words: 3769 Words.


End file.
